Other items
Bags Food Food is essential for the hero/ine's survival. If the hero/ine does not eat food, s/he will become hungry and (eventually) die by starving. Food also restores five health points for the Warrior class and one charge to all wands for the Mage class. Keys All keys can only be used on the level they are found on. Plant items Seeds Seeds are collectible items found by stepping on grass or plants. When thrown each seed grows a different plant that has its own effect. 3 or more seeds can be added to an Alchemy pot to create a potion. Dewdrop Introduced in , Dewdrops are dropped randomly when trampling high grass tiles. When picked up, they are consumed, restoring a small amount of hit points to the Hero/ine. The number of HP restored is equals to the stage, increased by 1 for Huntresses. When the Hero/ine is fully healed, dewdrops can be stored in the dew vial. Quest items Dried rose Introduced in , this item is part of a quest given by the Sad ghost. The Sad ghost asks the hero to find a dried rose and in return will give the player a weapon or armor. Giant rat skull Introduced in , this item is part of an alternate quest given by the Sad ghost. The Sad ghost asks the hero to slay the Fetid rat, and give it the skull of the rat and in return will give the player a weapon or armor. Corpse dust Introduced in , this item is part of an alternate quest given by the Old wandmaker. It can be gathered from skeletal remains. It seems to lure enemies to the hero when it is in his inventory. (To Be Confirmed) It is considered a cursed item, and using a Scroll of Remove Curse will uncurse it, but since it can't be equipped it is doubtful how useful that is. Introduced in , this item is part of a quest given by the Troll blacksmith. The Pickaxe is given to you only after speaking with the Troll blacksmith. Dark gold ore Introduced in , this item is mined as part of the Troll blacksmith's quest. The Dark gold ore can be sold at a Shop for 1 Gold a piece. Dwarf token Introduced in , this item is part of a quest given by the Ambitious imp. He asks you to kill 6 Golems, which drop a Dwarf Token upon death. As a reward for giving him the 6 tokens (& clearing some Golems), the Imp will give you a cursed, identified ring. The Dwarf token can be sold at a Shop for 100 Gold a piece. Miscellaneous items Gold Gold can be found in chests and rooms on each level of the dungeon, except for the boss levels. Gold can also be dropped from gnolls. It is not stored in the inventory like normal items; and if an ankh is used, all gold will be lost. It is used for purchasing items from shops on levels 6, 11, and 16. If the player is higher level, greater amounts of gold will be found. Large amounts of gold are needed to buy most items in the shop, as items in the shop are usually grossly overpriced. Introduced in , the Dew vial is an item that holds up to 10 dew drops. Each dew drop stored in the jar will heal 10 of the Hero's total health. When the dew vial is full, if the Hero receives a hit that kills him, the Dew vial will automatically be drunk, fully healing the Hero. Introduced in , the Arcane stylus can be found throughout the dungeon. When used on a piece of armor, it will put a random glyph on it. The Ankh can be bought in every Shop, in the quantity of one. It costs 500 gold on depth 6, and its price increases by 50 in each subsequent shop. Torch Introduced in , Torches are usable items stored in a players inventory. In the Demon Halls level, ambient lighting is limited to only the area around the player character. Unlike previous levels, the fog of war is only reduced when under the Illuminated buff provided after using a Torch. This buff will last 250 turns before another torch must be used. They are found randomly in the dungeon and can be purchased from the vendor on Depth 21. This item is obtained by killing Goo (with a drop probability of 1/3). This allows the hero to teleport to the spot where the device is set up. While the Beacon is set somewhere, it will glow white in your inventory. This item is obtained by killing Tengu (for the first time, with any class; the tome will spawn in the Hero/ine's Backpack after every subsequent run). The Tome of Mastery allows the player to choose between 2 specializations of their class. There are a total of 8 specializations. This item is obtained by killing the King of Dwarves. The Armor kit is an item which transforms an existing piece of armor into a class-specific garb, each with a unique special ability. The Amulet of Yendor is the only item in Depth 26, in-between two skull pillars, at the center of the only room on that depth. When obtained, you are prompted to choose between finishing the game or continuing to play. * If you select "Let's call it a day", you are returned to the Main Menu and that current game file is erased. * If you select "I'm not done yet", the amulet fills a slot in your Pack and you are able to continue playing. After selecting the "I'm not done yet" option, you may still choose to "End the Game" with the amulet at any time. (Just tap on the item & the selection will show up) It can only be dropped, or thrown, and cannot be equipped; it has no activated ability at this time. Category:Other items